I Hope and I Wish
by kyla123
Summary: A collection of letters from people who are a bit broken-hearted and/or in love; and a few short series of events that follow.


I am so confused now with the new stuff omg haha (damn i'm rusty now). well, it's been a pretty long time, i'm so sorry for that. i know i keep saying i'm gonna write more, but patience is a virtue. but yeah, this is a new letter-ish thing from marshall to marceline. enjoy n R&amp;R :)

btw could someone update me on the marcelee fics now. (please please please, thank you)

* * *

TO MY LOVE: I HOPE AND I WISH

By Marshall Lee Pierce

To Marceline,

I hope that the person that you fall in love with asks what your favorite color is on the day that they first meet you. Just so that he can have an idea on how to impress you the next time you see each other. Hopefully when you tell him your favorite color is dark blue, he'll realize that you love watching the stars in the night sky until dawn breaks.

I hope that he knows all your favorite foods, and that he brings you chocolate and strawberries when he unexpectedly comes to visit you. I hope he tolerates and accepts your cravings to go out at an obscenely late time to get ice cream. And I hope that he bakes you cakes and cooks you breakfast.

I hope he sings you to sleep—even if it's off key— just to calm you or make you laugh before falling asleep.

I hope he knows how to make you smile unlike anybody else. I hope that when he makes you laugh, you laugh until your stomach hurts. I hope that it takes you a few minutes to collect yourself; only to laugh again when you look at him, and see that he's smiling back at you with a cheeky grin. I hope that when the two of you share moments like these, you won't want to be anywhere else.

I hope your mornings (at least a few) are filled with the scent of coffee and bacon when you wake up. I hope you're greeted by a sweet good morning, and you have a good day. And I hope you spend your evenings talking to each other; letting him get to know your favorite and least favorite things, your secrets, your dreams and aspirations. I hope he'll know all these things so that he knows what to do with you no matter what the situation.

I hope your days are filled with happiness and love. Because you are a princess that deserves a fairy tale bedtime story even after the Happily Ever After has been said. You are a girl that deserves a knight in shining armor to slay all your dragons, a prince charming on a white horse to kiss your problems away, a writer and poet to see the beauty in every that you do, a photographer to capture your beauty and grace in a timeless still moment, a baker to make your life a bit sweeter. You deserve superman—a super-man that can be all those things—because you should know that you are brighter and more beautiful than the stars in your eyes.

Now with that being said, back to the new boyfriend; I hope he's like me.

I hope that when he first sees you—may it be in a coffee shop, library, or a formal party like all cliché love stories—his heart will skip a beat, and he'll stop what he's doing to admire you for a while [I know I did]. Until you notice him staring at you. Then, you'll smile and wave at him. I hope that when you do that friendly gesture of yours, he'll be enchanted and in love [I was]. But of course he won't [I didn't] know that yet. If you meet him at a dance, like how you met me, I hope he'll ask you to dance. And after that, I hope that the first time he kisses you, the both of you end up shaking inside a little bit for a few days; maybe because of the sudden rush of happiness or maybe plain old stupid love. I hope you're the only girl who ever has and ever will make him feel this way. I hope he falls in love with hearing your voice.

And if ever things don't work out and you two stop talking, I hope the reason is because he'll just fall in love you with you over again. I hope you know that he will [I do] miss talking to you.

I hope the person that you'll always be in love with…is me.

I hope that when I see you tonight I won't fall into pieces that only you can put back together. Because it's been a year since I last saw you. And as far as I know, you just get even more beautiful each time that I see you. If you'd let me, I'd want to try again. I would ask you to dance again, despite the butterflies and nervousness, because I still love you.

But it's been a year, and we've both changed. But there are some days where I feel like running back to you, excited, just to tell you everything about who I am now. I'm hoping that you'd fall in love with the new me who's still in love with you.

I hope you still love me too.

* * *

if it was a bit confusing, i'm so sorry. but the first few paragraphs are pretty light, what marshall hopes for marceline's new boyfriend (when she gets a new one). and then it's about what he hopes for marceline and what she gets our of her relationship. then it's sort of a short back ground how he felt about marcy when he met her. there's a lot of "I"s but just don't mind that haha. so yeah, belated merry christmas and happy new year!

AND DO YOU GUYS WANT TO HEAR SOME PICK UP LINES? THEY'RE CUTE, I SWEAR HAHA buuut some in filipino. i'll be adding them at the end of each update, if you wanna skip them tho

pick up line #1: siomai ka ba? kasi i want to... siomai love for you!

[pronounced as sho-my (as in "show my"). translation: are you a piece of siomai? coz i want to... siomai love for you] siomai is food btw, if you didn't already know haha]


End file.
